


Paperback Romance

by wackyjacqs



Series: Bizarre Holidays [213]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 13:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20046616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wackyjacqs/pseuds/wackyjacqs
Summary: She loves watching him in moments like this.





	Paperback Romance

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ‘Paperback Book Day’ (30 July).

She loves watching him in moments like this; when he is so content and relaxed that he falls into a deep sleep and the noise of her moving around their home doesn’t disturb him. It’s in those times when she is able to freely watch him without him knowing. Not that he minds; he finds it amusing, and a little ego-stroking, that she still stares at him _all the time_ – but there’s something different when he doesn’t know.

The way his chest slowly rises and falls with each breath he takes and she wants to press her hand over his heart and feel the steady beat against her palm. The way his salt-and-pepper colored hair, which is more salt than pepper these days, sits in all directions and she wants to run her fingers through the strands. The way his reading glasses sit slightly askew on his nose and the paperback he’s been reading lies open, cover-side up, on his stomach.

With a soft smile, she carefully reaches out and slides the book from underneath his fingers. She replaces the bookmark before she closes it and sets it on the coffee table, then she turns and removes his glasses, folding them and setting them on top of the book.

When she turns back around to face him, he’s still asleep and her smile widens. Leaning down, she presses a kiss to his cheek.

“I love you, Jack,” she whispers.


End file.
